Cinderella
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: "She spins and she sways to whatever song plays, without a care in the world" Katie is Kendall's Cinderella. Although he wants to avoid it, Katie's growing up... Song-Fic. Cinderella by Steve Curtis Chapman


_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays, **_

_**Without a care in the world. **_

My four year old Katie was dancing around the living room, in a small blue ballerina dress, listening to our father's music, and she just spinned and spinned giggling. She then ran to her room and grabbed her teddy bear who wore a tux.

The music was relatively slow but she didn't mind. I was looking at her but she didn't mind, for her, I was her number one fan. And even I accept it.

_**And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders. **_

_**It's been a long day and there's still work to do, **_

I was just sitting on a chair, waiting for my mom to come home, I drummed my fingers against the couch's arm rest. I was biting his fingers nails also. I have to much homework to do, it was Thursday, tomorrow the meanest third grade teacher was going to check if I did the hardest multiplication table. The table of 7. But I couldn't do his homework, because I had to take care of Katie.

She was just dancing with her bear, I thought it was adorable, but Ms. Meller's face when I didn't bring his homework wasn't.

_**She's pulling at me saying "Kendall I need you!" **_

_**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and **_

_**I need to practice my dancing" **_

_**"Oh please, big brother, please!" **_

Katie kept insisting butu I didn't want to move from the couch. Usually dad would dance with Katie, but now, since he was out of the picture, I had to do something.

She pulled at him and he finally budged, but before Katie grabbed all her stuffed animals and put them as if they were dancing. Some were just looking, then when I was about to dance with her, she put her tux teddy bear with a pink rabbit and walked back to me.

The song began and I let Katie stand on my feet, like how my father would use to do. I smiled as she kept looking at out feet move. Soon enough, she dimmed the lights and put the teddy bears around us and if they were enjoying how we danced.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**While she is here in my arms **_

Song after song, Katie's smile got bigger and better and so did mine. We danced until the album finished, then Katie put more music and we continued.

I smiled at her and she grinned she played with her fingers against my hand. I later let her dance a small solo where she would spin and her small dress would rise and it would look amazing.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew **_

_**Oh I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**I don't wanna miss even one song, **_

_**Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight **_

_**And she'll be gone**_

Soon enough it was seven thirty, time for Katie's bedtime, while she continued to dance, I put her stuffed animals back in place and got her in her pajamas.

"It's midnight Cinderella" I told her

She giggled and got her tux bear.

"My pwince has found my...my...my...-" she said as she looked around the room for something "My...PIOW!" She opened her eyes excited and looked at me

"How would you ever forget a pillow at a ball princess Katella?" I asked her raising my eyebrow while smiling

"My fady godmoa made it into a dwess." She told me nodding as if it were a fact

"Who's your fairy godmother?" I asked

"YOU ARE KENNY!" She started giggling like a mad man. I released a couple chuckles. Then I laid her down, tucked her in, sang her to sleep, then I turned on her nightlight and I whispered to the dark room "Good night Cinderella"

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed **_

_**She wants to know if I'd approve of a dress **_

Katie was in her bedroom bathroom changing, she had gone shopping with my girlfriend Jo and my mom for a prom dress. I wanted to see it first, maybe I would aprove of it. Maybe I wouldn't I trusted my mom and Jo but, my big brother instinct was tingling and I couldn't avoid it.

Soon enough, Katie came out wearing a silver strapless dress. Her face was red while my mouth was open, she look beautiful. She was stunning, she was... beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing.

"How do I look? Do I get approval?" She said while she looked at the ground

"You-you-you... look, beautiful Katie." I said stretching my arms to give her a hug.

"Do you think that Kyle with like it?"

"Who cares about Kyle? You're freaking Cinderella!"

"He's nice. You'd like him."

_**She says "Kendall, the prom is just one week away, **_

_**And I need to practice my dancin'" **_

_**"Oh please, big brother, please!" **_

_**So I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**While she is here in my arms **_

So before she goes to change back, me and my baby sister are lost in the world dancing for her prom. She smiled and she blushed a lot while we danced.

Katie smiled a lot and mouthed to me 'Thank you.' I responded a small 'You're welcome.'

I remember when she was just four years old, dancing in the living room, it was something so weird and faraway, it was a faded memory but sometimes it feels like it were a dream

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew **_

_**Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**I don't wanna miss even one song, **_

_**Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight **_

_**And she'll be gone **_

_**She will be gone. **_

As Katie left to change and go to bed, I started to think. My baby sister is seventeen, next year she would be, in college, studying law or something big, something Katie like.

My baby sister, is all grown up. I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eyes. She was a brilliant teen and a beautiful human being. I love her so much and I was afraid of letting her go.

_**Well, she came home today **_

_**With a ring on her hand **_

_**Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned **_

Katie was now 24, she came to visit Jo and I, along with our children.

Katie came with a ring. A small gold ring around her index finger, she couldn't stop smiling. She began to talk to Jo about Kyle and her plans.

Katie was about to get married, I couldn't believe it. My little Cinderella, my Katie! A wife! It's unbelieveble. I was so happy for her. I liked Kyle. He was sometimes afraid of me, after I threatened him after her prom.

_**She says "Kendall, the wedding's just six months away **_

_**And I need to practice my dancin'" **_

_**"Oh please, big brother, please!" **_

_**So I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**While she is here in my arms **_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew **_

So I danced with Katie, danced and cried as she chuckled by my tears, she thought I was sad, I had to explain to her, that I was crying out of joy. That I was so happy for her, and that I couldn't believe that my little Katella was already going to marry her prince.

Soon enough we both began to cry, laughing.

_**Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella **_

_**I don't wanna miss even one song, **_

_**(even one song) **_

_**Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight **_

_**And she'll be gone**_

The day of her wedding, I met up with Kyle and talked to him, told him to take care of Katie and to respect her like his mother, treat her like a queen or else I would go after him with my friends with hockey sticks. But most importantly I told him:

"Take care of my Cinderella."

"Always." He told me.

**The end.**

****Author's Note****

Heyyyy! I'm back! Well maybe, I don't think I actually left...

Hope you enjoyed, it was just a small Kendall and Katie song shot. The song is Cinderella by Steve Curtis Chapman. It's a beautiful song, I recommend it.

Please review :3 I'll be your best friend, if you want I'll offer cybernetic lemon pie


End file.
